


Say Geronimo [PODFIC]

by Opalsong, RsCreighton, tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Series: Amplificathon 2015 [22]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Trans Character, F/M, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Relationship Negotiation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Small package of murder, huh?”</p><p>He laughs. “I knew they’d tell you that.”</p><p>“It’s the best compliment I’ve ever gotten.”</p><p>“I’m sure I can think of better ones.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Geronimo [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Say Geronimo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907599) by [cautionzombies (marswithghosts)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marswithghosts/pseuds/cautionzombies). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Say%20Geronimo.mp3) | 42:29 | 39.3MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/say-geronimo) |  |   
  
### Music

_Geronimo_ by Sheppard

### Art

Krem Fanart by xfreischutz: found [here](http://xfreischutz.tumblr.com/post/109443412917/krem-de-la-creme-des-chargers-o-feel-free-to)

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3


End file.
